One Special Ravenclaw
by fantaicy
Summary: "You are one special Ravenclaw aren't you?" Cassie should've been put in Ravenclaw, she knew this because she couldn't even get past the riddle every day. However a certain ginger still thinks she's worth something.


**A/N I apologise ahead, this happened at 1am and it seemed alright then but editing it just now proved me wrong. Either way, I decided to publish it, enjoy!**

Why hello there, you've entered the mind of the ever so brilliant Cassie Fletcher, the best person you could meet!

... Don't give me that look, just because I'm only 16 does not mean I can't have high expectations of myself. Ok, you win, I'm terrible but at least I'm a witch and you're not! Ha.

In fact, I'm in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts which no-one understands. I'm constantly stuck outside the common room so much that it's become a tradition for someone to check every half hour for me if I'm not in the common room. Don't get me wrong, I keep ok grades in classes but I could probably do better but I don't exactly have the best friends to be teachers.

I bet you're thinking of leaving again aren't you? Ok, I'll make you a deal, you stay and I'll introduce you to Harry Potter

You're giving me that look again aren't you? Just because I've never actually _spoken_ to him in person doesn't mean you should judge me, after all, this is only the first chapter. You didn't know I knew this was a book did you? Ha. Look at your shocked face, I am the epitome of surprise! Just like when I got put into Ravenclaw - I should've been in Hufflepuff but oh well.

"Hellooooo..." I half yelled through the Ravenclaw portrait, yes, I can't do the riddle, no surprises there. There was no reply and after another five minutes, I got restless. I wasn't known for being patient. Guess there was only one solution - KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN! I'm kidding. I went on a walk through the castle instead. There's a really nice corridor I found by accident (I tripped into a tapestry) and I made myself at home here over the years. I had conjured a permanent light spell and a bean bag chair after a bit of research. I guess being a Ravenclaw helped teach me how to research quickly.

Not soon after I got comfy did I realise that I had nothing to do. With an aggravated sigh I got up again and went over to the wall where there was a loose brick which (surprise!) I took out and brought out a witch weekly from 5 months ago. I really should update the stash, oh well. I had read this particular magazine over 50 times but that didn't stop me reading it again, mainly because the agony aunt part cracks me up - "oh please help me! My hair has gone so limp! What should I do?"

_Maybe wash it?_

Now, I have never been disturbed down here and I was pretty certain I was the only one who knew about this corridor but when I was reading the quidditch player gossip I heard laughter from further down the corridor. Of course I went into full blown panic - oh quit judging me, you would do the same - I didn't have anywhere to hide but I turned out the light and hid flat against the wall praying to Merlin they didn't have Lumos on. I was in luck!

"Oi George! It smells like perfume over here!" One of the silhouettes yelled over their shoulder as they walked closer. Oh kill me now.

"Blimey, so it does! Like strawberries! Hey doesn't that Ravenclaw girl have that perfume?" The other one replied. How on earth does he know that.

"Uh..."

"You know... The loud one?" He explained.

"Oh THAT one! The one who can't get into her own common room?" The other one said and I resisted the urge to hit him blowing my cover entirely.

How brilliant. I'm even known by the Weasley twins. Did I not mention it was those two? Sorry, not sorry.

"She's pretty hot though," George mused. Heh, someone's blind.

"True... Don't think she's my type though," Fred replied as they both stopped_ right in front of me_. I held my breath for added measure - bad mistake.

"It smells _exactly_ like her here though..." George said scratching his head.

"How do you even know her perfume?" Fred asked for me thankfully. Yeah, how _did_ he know?

"She sits in front of me in Transfiguration, it's not hard to miss!"

Oh.

"I bet you no other guy cares about her smell!"

"I'll have you know that a lot of the Ravenclaw's practically drool after her!" Oh don't exaggerate things George, they all patronise me to the extreme. I'm the subject to their own personal game of who can come up with the wittiest remark about me being a Ravenclaw. They even have a points board for the best insult.

"Oh c'mon, George, have you ever talked to her? Let's pretend you've actually talked to her for once in your life," Fred laughed and began walking on again not stopping to see if George was following until there was a crash. "what the..."

"what was that?" George asked.

"A teapot?" Fred said and I mentally cursed. I had turned the beanbag into a teapot in panic.

"Wicked, would you like some tea?" George asked in a mock British accent.

"Charming plan!" Fred replied with a mock accent too.

"C'mon we should really get going unless we want to face another detention from McGonagall." George said and Fred sighed, "That is true, George." And he walked on again.

George took a (suspiciously long) deep breath then began following Fred again allowing me to finally let out my own breath.

This was a new turn of events... I waited until there was no more sign of life and turned on the light again to clear up. I quickly returned the teapot back to its normal shape before getting paranoid that they might return so I turned it into a matchbox and put it behind the loose brick with the old witch weekly. Transfiguration was just about the only thing I could do at this school. Yes, be proud of me, the dumb Ravenclaw can do something!

Once I had made sure everything was cleared away, I marked the brick with a sharpie that happened to be in my pocket (don't ask) with a flower since that was just about the one thing I could draw.

Now to think about what George had just said – he thinks I'm _hot_. Oh yeah, I should get a new look like oliva ann newton did in Grease! Except, without the leather. And I smelt strongly of strawberries - Maybe I should change that... Or not, he can live with it since I actually liked the smell.

Nothing else happened for the rest of that day but the next day in transfiguration...

"Psst." I heard someone behind me say. I didn't think they were talking to me.

"Psst." I was hit with a screwed up piece of paper so I turned around to see George's grinning face. "Hey!"

"... Hey?" I replied in shock he was actually talking to me.

"Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked, well at least he was straight to the point.

"Sure?" I said making it sound more like a question than an answer (way to go Cassie! Your love life shall be brilliant!)

"Wicked." He grinned and turned around to talk to Fred.

Well, I guess I have a date then?

I couldn't calm my growing nerves over the next 12 hours thinking of the fact that _George freaking Weasley_ - one of the most popular guys in school had asked me to Hogsmeade. Everyone knows that's code for a date and I was going to blow it. And not just blow it, explode it. I had no idea what I was going to do. Were we going to the three broomsticks? Was this all just a prank? That's when my nerves grew. Both him and Fred were known for being the best pranksters in the school. Ok. I'll act cool and if it is a prank, I'll be prepared.

Course, I had only just left the common room the next morning when I had realised I had forgotten my jacket and it was snowing outside. I groaned and started hammering on the door ignoring the riddle it was trying to tell me. Unfortunately, I was the last out due to sleeping in due to late night panicking due to George asking me out due to my apparent 'sexiness' he discussed with Fred in a corridor. Guess I'm going to have to wait for a first year or something to finish breakfast or come back from the library.

I had planned for my coat to cover my crap outfit thanks to not thinking about outfits for dates when I packed for Hogwarts in the summer.

"What's up?" A voice asked behind me and I turned to ask them to just let me in rather than being sarcastic but it was George.

"Uh..." I was dumbstruck; he had his hair messier than normal but in a good way and his jumper clung to his arms, also in a good way.

"You know, I've heard that you're often stuck out here but I didn't think it was true," he grinned like a Cheshire cat and I scowled. "Excuse me for not getting put into Hufflepuff where I had WANTED TO BE IN THE FIRST PLACE." My voice raised an octave as I kicked the Ravenclaw door in anger.

George laughed and walked over, "what do you even need?"

I gave him a sceptical look. "It's snowing outside and as you can see, this outfit is meant for a coat." I gestured to said outfit and he looked me over and grinned, "Let's go to my common room and I'll find you a coat, ok?"

I considered his gesture for a moment and nodded, "fine, only because there isn't a chance of me getting in unless you're willing to wait half an hour for someone to check for me which won't actually happen..."

"Someone checks for you out here every half an hour?!" George exclaimed as we walked down the steps.

"Well, considering I never got in and I was stuck outside all the time one of the seventh years at the time made a rule for someone to check for me every half an hour no matter what - even wrote it on the notice board but people get lazy are too focused on revising - you know how Ravenclaw are during exams, I was once stuck out her for three hours until professor Flitwick arrived to make an announcement or something," I explained as George listened slowly grinning more and more.

"You are one special Ravenclaw aren't you?" He didn't mean it patronisingly - well I hope not.

"I guess you could say that," I grinned, "so considering you've never talked to me before what exactly made you ask me to Hogsmeade?" It was probably too early to ask but at least he or I could still deny going if we got to these questions first.

"Well, I had actually been meaning to ask you last time but then Fred decided we go with our group instead so that went out the window and whenever I saw you alone, you were busy reading something so I guess I was just making excuses not to embarrass myself..." George trailed off and I rolled my eyes.

"You? Embarrass yourself? I've never even seen you trip let alone make a fool of yourself! Unlike me, I walked into a door yesterday and no that wasn't my common room door."

"Ok, you win," he grinned and we soon arrived at the Gryffindor common room, I watched as he said something Latin and the door simply opened. "That. Isn't. Fair." I complained as George walked in before poking his head out again and say "you coming?"

"Sure, sure," I walked in and was met with reds and golds everywhere. I knew the Hufflepuff common room was comfy but Gryffindor was a close second, with a fireplace and comfy sofas and armchairs dotted around. "This is so cool..." I murmured as George watched with a grin on his face.

"I know right? Now come on, let's find you a jacket!" He threw an arm over my shoulder and directed me up some stairs to what I assumed was his dormitory.

"Welcome to my domain!" He welcomed as we walked into a really messy dormitory. He let me go so he could riffle through his trunk for what must be a coat.

"Aha! Found it!" He pulled out a red hoodie with a lion on, "ok, it's not a coat but it has a warmth charm on it!" George walked back over and handed it to me.

"That is a cool hoodie." I stated as I put it on, it smelt of fireworks for some reason but I didn't mention this but I did thank him, "it's so comfy!" I exclaimed marvelling at how long the sleeves were. I resisted the urge to flap them around.

"Now can we go to Hogsmeade? I'm in the mood for butterbeer," George told me as he walked towards the door. Now I was guaranteed to be warm in the snow I followed him out.

"I can't believe I've never spoken to you before," George mused as we walked towards the Castle entrance by the Great hall.

"Well, now you have and can fully judge me for being, well, me!" I opened my arms wide for added effect.

"The cool Ravenclaw who should've been put in Gryffindor so I had known her better, sooner?" George asked and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm many things but a Gryffindor isn't one of them! I'm scared of owls for Merlin's sake!"

"You're kidding!" George said and I shook my head, "nope, those things scare me so much I come to breakfast early so that I can leave before the owl post arrives." I explained as we walked down the stairs from the third floor to the second.

"Well, I'm scared of toads?" George offered in consolidation and I laughed, "guess we're both terrible excuses for having magic!"

"I can avoid toads easier than you can though! Owls are so useful!" George grinned and I sighed, "I don't care, I'll use a falcon or something - they must have a few of those!"

We walked out of the castle into the snow and the hoodie I was wearing took effect and the heat charm kicked in. I smiled to myself, thankful for being so snug.

"What are you being so smug about?" George asked frowning.

"That this is a truly lovely hoodie of yours!" I replied and he grinned.

"I was experimenting on it one day and that happened so I guess some of the experiments I do work," he gestured to the hoodie and I laughed.

"Not the case in potions though is it?" I told him thinking of the countless experiments him and Fred had done instead of the actual task. Surprisingly though, George stayed on while Fred didn't which surpised Snape so much he didn't give George a detention for showing up late.

"I'm getting E's! It's all good now that Fred's gone!" He defended and I laughed.

"Ok, ok," I held up my hands in mock surrender.

We soon reached the gate of Hogwarts and began walking down the path to Hogsmeade.

George suddenly grabbed my hand and grinned. I smiled back somewhat shocked but it felt right to say the least. "So tell me, how is life as a quidditch player treating you?" I asked to keep the conversation going. It worked, he told me about training practices and such and it made me want to play for Ravenclaw even though most were too arrogant and didn't think i could play.

"We should definitely play sometime!" He said when I told him this, "who needs Ravenclaw when you have a handsome Gryffindor teaching you the rules?"

"True, true, but if I ever DID get on the team, I'd know your tactics!"

"Who said I'd tell you the tactics?" George grinned and I rolled my eyes, "fine, you win, but you owe me a quidditch lesson."

**A/N so I apologise even though I expect a lot of you to have left halfway through. If you did stay, you are one magnificent person. Would you like to review before you leave? They are by the mints on the way out :)**


End file.
